loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Merrill
Heather Merrill is a fictional character in all three fanfiction Power Rangers series, Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Power Rangers Dino Charge, and Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. She formerly had a crush on her former teammate, Ben Stevens, the blue ranger and they first had their first kiss in the series. She then had an attraction towards Dino Charge Black Ranger, Logan Mueller in Power Rangers Dino Charge. She formerly dated Logan's teammate, Prince Richard III in Power Rangers Super Dino Charge, but in Heather's own series, The Hybrid Girls, she and Richard broke up. She is currently dating Samurai Red Ranger Ray Shiba. Her Story Heather is a dancer from an town 20 miles from Seaside. She lived with her adopted parents there. Her adopted mother is an dance teacher and had her own dance studio. It was unknown what Heather's adopted father does. One day while she was dealing with her parents were divorcing, she came across a hard crystal case which contained a box and the Silver Ranger Key. That was when Heather received visions of the Sixth Rangers. Knowing they were trying to tell her something, she still hesitated to use the equipment. A week later, she and her mother leave for Seaside after her parents' divorce was finalized. Heather helped her mother set up her new dance studio. Heather used her longtime dance abilities to incorporate her fighting moves. Since her arrival in Seaside, she has been mysteriously taking out all the X-Borg platoons that have been attacking the Warehouse District and Downtown Seaside. When it comes to the attack on the center of the city led by Gorgax, Heather shows up to help fight the X-Borgs. In order to earn money, Heather works part-time at Lacie's. Ben got a first sight of her when they both accidentally bump into each other. Heather complimented on what nice eyes Ben has, leaving him flattered and flustered. Heather later watches the Megaforce Rangers fight Gorgax with them being unaware that Levira has placed a bomb in his forcefield collar. Heather, in her Silver Ranger form, interferes before they can set off the bomb. After Heather throws Gorgax's collar into the sky where it explodes, Heather destroys Gorgax and introduces herself to the Rangers, but Ben and Samantha recognizes her. Ben from having seen her in the mall and at Lacie's previously and Samantha tells the rangers that she's is her cousin. Heather identifies herself to the rangers and tells her story. He later is brought to Gosei where he continues to tell his backstory. Heather communicated with Tensou speaking Andresian. Later, thinking he needs work, Kelly and Samantha bring her to the mall for a makeover. She gets a haircut, new clothes, and silver hoop earrings. Later, she battles Osogain with the rangers. She defeats him, which Osogain enlarges. Drew Hale then grants Heather the Q-Rex Drill, which she uses its alternate modes to defeat Osogain once and for all. Unbeknownst to Lacie, Lacie introduces Heather to the Rangers, which then they treat her well. They ask to do stuff with her on Sunday. Heather promises them they will get the chance, and serves them their frozen yogurt. Heather develops a friendship with her fellow Rangers and developing an crush on Ben. Heather helped Ben battle Argus at the Rock Quarry. Heather's arm was injured during the fight, until Ben intervenes to save her. After they destroyed Argus, Ben and Heather shared their first kiss with each other after that they along with the other rangers defeated Prince Vekar. Heather was then kidnapped by Vekar's brother, Vrak to power his drills to destroy the Rangers by absorbing the Legendary Ranger powers in order to turn the rangers' old teammate, Robo Knight against the Rangers. It was then revealed by Vrak, that Heather was actually an alien (which will become Heather's long-running storyline). She was saved by Robo Knight when Vrak's underwater base was destroyed leaving her on the beach unconscious, and the Rangers supposedly believed that Robo Knight was truly gone for good. Heather explains to the rangers that she had no idea that she was an alien. After the rangers defeated Damaras, Heather realized the battle against the Armada was over and Earth was safe; she decided to visit her adopted father for summer break. Heather left his job at Lacie's and she and Samantha had a talk before they meet up with the other Rangers when her mother was getting ready to start up the car. Heather said her goodbye to her friends kissing Ben on the lips for the second time and receiving an a flower from Samantha, and she gave J.D. her diamond-shaped pendant necklace as a sign of their friendship telling her to hold on to it till she came back. Heather departed leaving her friends behind with a sad expression on her face as she heads to visit her father. Heather was at her father's house when she overheard on the morpher that Emperor Mavro, (Vekar and Vrak's father) that the Armada were planning a full on assault on Earth. Heather leaves her dad's house and drives back to Seaside. Heather returned to Earth reuniting with her friends (Kissing Ben for the third time) to fend off Emperor Mavro and the Armada. Heather and J.D. took an armada ship to take on Emperor Mavro by themselves. The two crashed landed on the Armada ship entering the ship while destroying the X-Borgs and Bruisers onboard. J.D. and Heather encounter Emperor Mavro and they fight him off together; Heather fought Mavro as J.D. gained control of the ship destroying Mavro's remaining fleets. They both destroyed the console and then Emperor Mavro himself including the ship. The two escaped as the ship crashed into the ground making the other Rangers believed that they had perished. J.D. and Heather had actually used their C-Squad Legendary Mode and turned into C-Squad Red and Silver riding their Gliders then unmorphed as they landed on the ground approaching their friends. Heather and the Rangers fought off a group of XBorgs along with the help of the Legendary Rangers (Including their mentor, Drew Hale, who was also an Legendary Ranger) this defeating the Armada for good. Heather seemingly decided to stay in Seaside with her friends. Sometime after the defeat of the Armanda, the Megarangers graduated from high school and left Seaside for college. Heather decided to leave Seaside as well and move to Crescent Bay for an fresh start. In Power Rangers Dino Charge, Heather arrives at the Crescent Bay and meets Kaitlin Skinner and Lindsay Cartwright at the Dinosaur Museum. Lindsay, the museum director, hires Heather as the new waitress after hearing Heather's past waitress experience to distract Kaitlin. Both Kaitlin and Heather stowaway in Lindsay's truck to join the dinosaur dig. However, before Kaitlin could get their attention at the site, a hooded figure steals a crate from the collected items. Both Heather and Kaitlin chases after the unknown person and gets an assist from Jesse Martinez, a passing explorer. It turns out the crate contained an Energem and the hooded figure reveals himself to be a menacing monster named Iceage who, upon realizing Jesse also possessed an Energem, freezes Jesse, Kaitlin, and Heather. Contact with the Energems saves both from completely freezing and they find themselves with fossilized weapons. Heather was able to break free from the ice. When Jesse and Kaitlin insert the Energems, they become Rangers and are able to fend off Iceage. Heather was surprised that there were a new pair of Power Rangers on sight. However, she decided to keep her ranger past quiet until she can fully trust them. While on their way back to the Museum, the three found Kyle Sanders, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers, as their Energems corresponded with their bravery. Heather was surprised that her new friends were now the new team of Power Rangers and that Lindsay Cartwright knows of her ranger past. During the Dino Charge series, she was crushed on by Dino Charge Black Ranger Logan Mueller. Heather was flattered by Logan liking her. He kissed her on the cheek after he helped break and mind-controlling spell on him. Then she learned that her old teammate Ben Stevens had an new girlfriend at his college, leaving Heather crushed. She then developing an attraction towards Logan. Later on in the series, she meets Prince Richard III. The two didn't get along at first, with Prince Richard criticizing Heather's tomboyish appearance. Heather calls him an stuck-up royal jerk. But then after both her and Luka, an Dino Charge Blue Ranger saves him from an main monster called Fury, both Heather and Prince Richard became civil. They then meet up again in Rise of the Ranger, when Prince Richard rescues Heather and Logan's little sister, Ava from Vivix. Ava was unharmed, but Heather was injured during the attack and she was taken to the hospital by his bodyguards, where she sustained an bandage on her forehead and an sling on her right arm. In Super Dino Charge, Heather blew her chance with Logan Mueller and she began a relationship with Prince Richard III. In The Hybrid Girls, after spending a year on Aquitar with her family, Heather and her younger sister, Hayley Hale returned to Earth and settled in their father's old town, Riverside. Heather continued dancing while working at Riverside Youth Center and Juice bar. Her sister enrolled at their father's old high school as a junior. External Links *http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Heather_Merrill Category:Female Love Interest Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight